


What's The Word

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Sex-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Emil walks in on Mickey in a compromising situation, and to his surprise, is enthusiastically asked to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mickey being a virgin who jerks off a lot and in very sexual and kinky ways = a concept that excited me a lot. here's a bit of that co-starring emil who is understandably shocked that his bro (who he's crushing on really hard) has a lot of bottled-up sexuality that he usually releases in isolation, and .... sorry, no spoilers. 
> 
> this is very dirty, i hope you guys are in the mood for that. enjoy more porn, everyone!!

Michele Crispino’s apartment was unusually quiet when Emil walked in that morning. 

It was clear that Mickey was home, because the TV was on, muted, and the balcony blinds were open, filling the room with a flood of natural, pale morning light. Around this time, he was usually already doing stretches on the living room floor or making a to-go pair of sandwiches for the two of them. But right now, he was nowhere to be found.

Emil put his duffle bag down on the kitchen counter and made his way into the apartment. He seemed to be alone, aside from Michele’s orange tabby cat, who was lying asleep on the couch facing the TV. As Emil passed it by, he stroked it from its head down along the spine of its back. It stirred awake for a second before closing its eyes and beginning to purr from the warm touch of a big hand.

Bringing his wrist up to eye-level, Emil checked his watch. They still had over half an hour until they had to be at the rink to practice, but the stadium was fifteen minutes away and they liked to take their time getting suited up. 

Emil put his hand down, sighing. “Mickey? Are you ready, dude?” he called into the seemingly empty apartment. His voice practically echoed.

Emil checked his phone to make sure Michele hadn’t texted him, but there was nothing. He figured that maybe he was in the shower, but it made no sense to shower before practice. He saw car keys on the kitchen table and Michele’s winter coat hung up around the back of a chair, so he must have been home. 

If Mickey was sleeping, that meant there was only one solution. Emil shouted obnoxiously loud again: “Come out! We don’t have all day for you to sit on your ass! Let’s go work out and do something fun!”

Again, no response. Though he had no problem being late to anything, Emil knew it bothered Mickey to show up late to appointments. What concerned Emil most was that he was very high-energy even in the morning and without Mickey around to tease and bother, he was starting to feel on-edge. 

Emil started wandering deeper into the apartment. There were only two other rooms with doors closed off, one of them a bathroom and the other Michele’s bedroom. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off, so he wasn’t there. It only left one possibility.

The bedroom door was cracked open, and all he could hear coming from inside was soft, muffled whining. Despite his better judgment, he pushed the door open and what he saw was a sight to behold.

Michele was on the bed, bent over, ass in the air, and his hole was stuffed with a purple silicon dildo that was hanging an inch outside of him, the rest of it deep inside. The dildo was translucent and a thin stripe of vibrating mechanical components could be seen running up its middle, and from its base trailed a black wire, which Emil followed with his eyes from the bottom of the toy, down Michele’s backside, curving in a random pattern up the bed, and ending in Michele’s white-knuckled fist, which held a palm interface that controlled the intensity of the vibrations. His hole was so outstretched and stuffed with the vibrator that he had used so much lube for packing it in that it was dribbling down his taint and the back of his thighs. And Michele was a fucking mess, he was moaning and drooling and reaching back to try and pull his hole open a little more, but it didn’t seem to be enough because he kept writhing and whining for release.

Emil was so shocked that he felt like he was going to vomit. All the blood rushed away from his head and he instantly went ghost-white. His eyes closed reflexively and he did an immediate 180-degree turn on his heel back out the door he came in.

A soft whimper of a voice came out from behind him. “Emil?” 

Emil slopped in his tracks. Something about the voice, the smell, the image burned into the back of his head… it made him stay. He turned around again, fixating his eyes on the wall across from him. He clenched his fists and his jaw. For once in his life he was completely speechless and had no idea what to do or say.

Michele’s face was planted firmly into a pile of blankets that were once neatly on the bed, but he turned his head a little and lifted his sleepy, pretty eyes to see Emil standing there. 

“Come here,” Mickey said lazily, bucking his hips unconsciously against the pressure building up. “Please…”

As much as he tried to maintain a level head, Emil was blushing from ear to ear, even down his neck and chest. He could feel his jeans tightening up at the zipper. He didn’t know if he wanted to run or not, but his legs made the choice for him – he slowly made his way to the bed. Deep down, this is what he’d always wanted.

He closed the door behind him because of some abstract fear that the cat would get in, and by the time he got to the edge of the bed, Michele managed to speak again. 

“Put your fingers in me?” It was less of a question and more of a suggestion, but Emil didn’t really need convincing.

Emil took another look at Michele’s backside. His hole was already so red and overstretched that Emil feared putting anything else inside might seriously hurt him. “Are you sure?” he asked, even though he’d never seen someone who looked surer in his entire life. He couldn’t believe he was actually following through with this, but he couldn’t feel himself desiring anything less.

When Emil climbed onto the bed and kneeled down, facing Michele’s backside, Michele shifted his hips so they were almost pressed against Emil’s crotch. It might have been Michele’s general impatience or his body involuntarily moving towards a source of relief. These subtle movements were making Emil so hot and nervous his head spun. He hated this lack of confidence and control, but there was something liberating and very sexy about it, too.

Michele groaned against the sheets, finding difficulty to refrain from grinding forward into them. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he mumbled. “Yeah… I can take it.”

The half-full bottle of water-based lubricant Michele had used to slick himself up was still open and lying on the edge of the bed, and Emil grabbed it and squirted a bit onto his fingers. Seeing as the toy was wet enough with lube that it was almost sliding out on its own, Emil wasn’t sure if he really needed this extra amount, but he was so nervous that he figured he’d better be safe than sorry.

Emil’s hands were shaking as he hovered one outside Michele’s entrance and used the other to grip Michele’s ass, pulling him open as much as he could so the penetration was as smooth as possible. He placed the end of one finger against the rim and pressed inside, stretching the tight skin even wider than it already was, then urging another finger in right alongside it. He then slipped them inside, pulling him open even more than before, and it was amazing Michele could take this much without tearing.

It was such a strange sensation, running his fingers in and out alongside the dildo, which he found out was ribbed, and as deep as his fingers could go before hitting the last knuckle, the toy went even deeper. 

Michele’s hole was so tight around his fingers, as he was inadvertently clenching his internal muscles to counter the stretching and intrusive pain, but as Emil effectively finger-fucked him, he took it all so well.

Michele was practically sobbing with relief from the fingering. One hand was grasping a handful of the bed sheets and he had the other touching his abdomen near his happy trail of tufts of reddish-brown hair leading down to soft pubes of the same color between his legs. His stomach seemed slightly overstretched from how much was packed up his backside. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, “Oh, yeah, right there, that’s so good… please, more…” His grip on the sheets tightened and he bucked his hips back so he could receive the fingers even deeper, and his toes curled with each repeated insertion.

Emil’s ears were practically ringing from hearing Michele whine and moan like that. For a guy who was a deadpan hardass in the outside world, it was beyond exciting to see that he was a total slut in private.

There was something about watching a big, broad-chested Italian man on all fours, beside himself, begging helplessly. It was totally getting Emil off. His own cock was fully hard from all the excitement and filled out his jeans, the pressure between his legs tough to ignore.

With a shaky hand, Michele was able to stroke his own stiff, pink-tipped cock a few times, but he didn’t really need to. He spurted come everywhere, shooting all over his stomach and the bed beneath him. The moan that escaped his lips was muffled by the sheets his face was shoved into, but Emil could tell that it was deep and guttural and dripping with sweet relief. 

As Emil figured he was done and took his fingers, now warm and slick, out from between his legs, Michele turned his face so he could breathe. 

“Nice. Yeah, good job…” he said, and he was so relaxed and deadpan, it was like he was complimenting Emil on a jump or step sequence. “You can take it out, if you don’t mind, then, uh… fuck me, if you want.”

There was no room at all for “if” in either of those sentences because Emil was ready to do anything at all that Michele told him to. He tried to be cautious, although his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. “Are you a hundred percent sure?”

“I am sure,” Mickey said, the blush on his cheeks heating up. “I trust you, and… I’ve always wanted it to be you. So… please do it before my patience wears out and I change my mind.”

With a smile on his face, he promptly got a hand around the few inches or so that was sticking out of Michele’s hole and started to gently pull, and it didn’t take much force to get it started.

Pulling it out was borderline terrifying. After every inch he slid out of Michele’s outstretched opening, more and more followed, all of it warm and slick with lube and making squelching noises as it was slipped out. Once it was all out and Emil tossed it unceremoniously towards the pillows at the head of the bed, Michele’s hole was left red and empty, gaping open so wide that Emil could see far inside until it was too dark to see.

Emil barely had time to think before his jeans were unbuttoned and falling down his legs and he was fucking into Michele, into the hole that was just a bit too big for him to fit snugly inside until Michele gasped and clenched up around it, surrounding Emil in tight warmth. 

“Does that feel alright, Mickey?” Emil asked, because he had to – Michele was so hyperfocused on the sensation that he didn’t give any physical cues.

Michele had his fists balled into the sheets, knuckles were white. “Feels good,” he forced out, voice shaking. “Keep going, please!”

An order? Alright then. From then on, it was easy to keep fucking him and build up a hot rhythm, holding himself upright by grabbing Michele’s hips, digging into his dark skin skin as he gripped him there, pushing on him to support his own weight. 

Because of this crazy context, Emil probably could have come within seconds, but he was in such a state of bliss that it was hard to concentrate on anything besides keeping good aim and steadying his rhythm. He was so hopelessly attracted to Michele and so all he wanted was for this feeling to never, ever end. He could only hope that Mickey felt the exact same way.

Though this was his first time, Michele was taking him deep and impressively well because he was so loosened up already. He was so warm and the wetness of the lube and natural fluids made Emil’s dick hot and wet from tip to base. His mouth was open in sort of shock for how good it felt, and he was making sweet whining sounds and moving his body in perfect time to receive each thrust. Clearly all that practice on his own did him well, just in time for the real thing.

Emil fucked into him the entire time he was orgasming, and the added liquid made each thrust squelch with the new slickness of the come, and the heat increased and Emil was just fucking himself into a daze until his dick lost its stiffness exactly as gradually as it took for the burning bright afterglow to simmer down in his chest, head, and groin.

Incredibly, Michele’s cock was perked up again despite just coming all over himself not five minutes past. He was clearly exhausted, gasping with each deep thrust, and when he came again while furiously pumping himself, it was with a whine long and tired. He added his seed to the dark spots on the mattress that were already spread out and cooled off.

In a feat of godlike stamina, Michele got up and climbed off the bed as if he wasn’t a spent mess thirty seconds prior.

Meanwhile, Emil flopped down face-first and caught his breath, pushing his hair out of his eyes and pulling his pants and briefs back up, still in disbelief as to what had just happened. He watched as Michele went over to the bathroom and used a wet wipe to clean out the mess between his back legs, wiggling his fingers deep in his hole to clean it out. 

Emil had almost dozed off by the time Michele came out of the bathroom, stepping into track pants and checking the time on his phone. “Shit,” he hissed through his teeth, putting his phone back down. He found a long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. “We’re gonna be late. Dammit, why didn’t you tell me?” When he was dressed and saw Emil almost passed out on the bed, he sighed. “Let’s go, Emil, come on.”

Michele practically had to drag him out of bed and into the car, and as he enjoyed the car ride, Emil figured that questioning why all of that had happened was not as fun as just shutting off his mind and enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> sendy me nasty yoi requests at tumblr or twitter, i'm in the mood for writing them lol <3


End file.
